Lexington, Nebraska
|postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 68850 |area_code = 308 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 31-26910 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0830692 |website = |footnotes = }} Lexington is a city in Dawson County, Nebraska, United States. The population was 10,230 at the 2010 census.http://www.lexch.com/articles/2011/03/10/news/local/doc4d7908f5e17fe817241306.txt It is the county seat of Dawson County. Lexington is located in southern Nebraska, on the Platte River, southeast of North Platte. It sits along the route of U.S. Route 30 and the Union Pacific Railroad. In the 1860s it was the location of a stop along the Pony Express. History Lexington began as a frontier trading post in 1860.History , City of Lexington Official Homepage The post was later destroyed. Fort Plum Creek was established near its ruins in 1864. Lexington was founded in 1871. It was originally called Plum Creek. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 2012 Estimate }} Lexington is the principal city of the Lexington, Nebraska Micropolitan Statistical Area, which consists of Dawson and Gosper counties. 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 10,230 people, 3,180 households, and 2,320 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 3,403 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 57.9% White, 6.6% African American, 1.2% Native American, 1.0% Asian, 0.4% Pacific Islander, 29.7% from other races, and 3.3% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino people of any race were 60.4% of the population. There were 3,180 households of which 45.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.9% were married couples living together, 12.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 6.9% had a male householder with no wife present, and 27.0% were non-families. 22.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.17 and the average family size was 3.70. The median age in the city was 29.4 years. 32.5% of residents were under the age of 18; 10.7% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 26.4% were from 25 to 44; 21.2% were from 45 to 64; and 9.3% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 51.7% male and 48.3% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 10,011 people, 3,095 households, and 2,237 families residing in the city. The population density was 3,401.7 people per square mile (1,314.7/km²). There were 3,322 housing units at an average density of 1,128.8 per square mile (436.3/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 64.20% White, 0.44% African American, 1.17% Native American, 1.10% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 30.78% from other races, and 2.30% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino people of any race were 51.15% of the population. There were 3,095 households out of which 43.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.0% were married couples living together, 9.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.7% were non-families. 21.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.14 and the average family size was 3.65. In the city, the population was spread out with 32.6% under the age of 18, 10.2% from 18 to 24, 30.7% from 25 to 44, 16.1% from 45 to 64, and 10.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females, there were 108.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 108.6 males. As of 2000 the median income for a household in the city was $38,098, and the median income for a family was $43,571. Males had a median income of $25,207 versus $20,857 for females. The per capita income for the city was $14,148. About 10.7% of families and 12.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.1% of those under age 18 and 11.5% of those age 65 or over. Economy In 1990, Iowa Beef Packers built a large beef packing plant in Lexington, and currently has over 2700 employees. In 2001, this facility was sold to Tyson. Arts and culture The Heartland Museum of Military Vehicles is located in Lexington adjacent to I-80. Media ;Radio KRVN (AM) and KRVN-FM are in Lexington, owned by the Nebraska Rural Radio Association. The radio network (KRVN (AM), KNEB (AM), and KTIC (AM)) is owned and operated by a cooperative of farmers and ranchers, which was founded in 1948 and started KRVN in 1951. ;Newspaper Lexington is served by the biweekly Lexington Clipper-Herald."About Us". [http://lexch.com/ Lexington Clipper-Herald website.] Retrieved 2013-11-02. Notable people * Bill Barrett - U.S. Congressman * Aage Brix - competitor in soccer at the 1924 Olympics * Monte Kiffin - football coach * Donald Roe Ross - United States federal court judge and mayor of Lexington, Nebraska * Wee Willie Smith - football player * Mick Tingelhoff - football player * John Wightman - lawyer, Nebraska state legislator, and mayor of Lexington, Nebraska References External links * City of Lexington * White Flight in Rural America: The Case Study of Lexington, Nebraska Category:Cities in Nebraska Category:Micropolitan areas of Nebraska Category:Hispanic and Latino American culture in Nebraska Category:Cities in Dawson County, Nebraska Category:County seats in Nebraska Category:Pony Express stations